The known containers for such intended purposes comprise an outer box or casing, provided with a lid and with an inner basket connected to and supported by said box by means of shock and vibration damping means formed by wire cables or ropes.
Said containers must be subjected to different tests so as to be able to value their capacity of being subjected to predetermined operative conditions, in order to ensure the integrity of the apparatus or the like, which will be inserted therein. The rules in force in this field require fall, vibration and shock tests, as well as resistance tests under the change of the climatic, ambient or other conditions.
The damping devices, made of wire cables or ropes and mounted in these known containers, have been always designed in function of predetermined use conditions, in particular, in function of the weight of the apparatus which will be inserted in the basket. Therefore, each container is designed to be used only for a given intended purpose. In fact, heretofore, no possibility was given of constructing standard containers of such a type which could be used for receiving apparatus of different weights and/or for different operative conditions.